


Hold On

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Hakkai uses sex to remind Gojyo he's not to run off again - set after the defeat of Kami-sama. Optional kink: breathplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

Gojyo'd waken up that morning with a pounding headache, that overall body ache that said he'd kicked some ass recently but only by the barest of margins, and an approving pat on the butt as Hakkai finished tying his hands to the bedframe.

Then, shit got weird.

"Six days, Gojyo." Hakkai stilled again, his hips flush with Gojyo's ass, and Gojyo dropped his forehead to the mattress in relief, sucking in great gasps of air. His lungs burned, and his wrists burned, where his sweat rolled over the chafed skin, and his ass burned, stretched wide and tender around Hakkai's thick hot length... fuck, every inch of his skin was on fire, teased and stroked under he thought he'd scream, and then Hakkai had silently gagged him and done things with his chi until Gojyo _had_ screamed, clawing the sheets to shreds that Hakkai'd then used to tie his hands, gasping, begging, pleading through the gag as Hakkai fucked him. And fucked him. Then loosened the gag and fucked him more. Now, Hakkai was talking again. He'd been saying a bunch of things since the sun when down, but Gojyo'd been a little distracted by the blood pounding in his ears and his own desperate sounds, so he wasn't quite what the hell Hakkai was talking about... but really, that wasn't anything new. Hakkai talked, and he smiled and nodded - or shivered and twitched and beat his head against the mattress, same difference - and when Hakkai had said what he wanted to say, Gojyo always somehow realized that he'd understood it all. All he had to do was wait and listen, and try not to lose his mind.

"More than six days, really," Hakkai continued, slowly pulling back until the head of his dick tugged at Gojyo's hole. He traced a finger over the tight red flesh there, and Gojyo buried his face in his shoulder, trembling uncontrollably as Hakkai again slid home, snapping his hips forward in short, shallow thrusts until he sank fully into Gojyo's body. "You kept me on edge for over one hundred and fifty hours." Gojyo whimpered, then cried out at the gentle fingernails scratching down the inside of his thigh, tauntingly close to his aching cock. "I was quite irritable. Even Sanzo commented on it." He punctuated his words with a deep, rough thrust, and Gojyo moaned low in his throat, mouthing words that his mouth was too dry to form. "It was very inconsiderate of you."

I'm sorry, Gojyo thought, blinking the sweat out of his eyes. I'm sorry, I fucked up, I know, just please. Please. _"Please,"_ he managed to gasp out, his voice tiny and all but swallowed by the sheets, but Hakkai heard – of course Hakkai heard, Hakkai heard _everything_ \- and Gojyo couldn't help but shiver when Hakkai chuckled, sliding one hand off his hip and up his spine, tracing around his vertebra in a lazy pattern that made Goyo want to shake like a dog.

"Please?" Hakkai leaned forward over his back, licking roughly across one of the circular scars that hadn't healed yet. "Please what?" His hands slid gentle around Gojyo's throat, hips slapping against Gojyo's ass as as he fucked him deep and slow. Gojyo couldn't think, couldn't answer, couldn't reach beyond the heat and the need, couldn't... just _couldn't_. He closed his eyes and Hakkai's hands tightened, choking off his moans.

"Please fuck you? Please forgive you? Please stop?" Hakkai's voice was cold silk as he tongued the edge of Gojyo's ear. "That's twice now you've left me," he whispered, easily holding the kappa down as he fought for air. "If you leave me a third time," and Gojyo head felt as swollen as his dick, and he was full, painfully full, even as Hakkai was splitting him open. "I'll kill you."

His vision pinpointed out, and Gojyo came, still and silent in the dark.

He came back to himself sobbing, curled tight into Hakkai's side with Hakkai tenderly combing his sweat-soaked hair from his face. He managed half a smile, which Hakkai saw – of course Hakkai saw it, Hakkai saw _everything_ \- and drifted back off to sleep, safe and wanted and home.


End file.
